Seal It With a Kiss
by brosephina
Summary: There's a new girl at Degrassi. Amen's a rebellious girl with a flare that sparks Clare's interest in a way she had never imagined possible. What will become of the girls' friendship?  Read and review! Rated M for possible smut later.
1. A Daydream Away

Amen inhaled a sharp breath and looked up at the school, pursing her lips. She hated new schools with a passion. Well, she imagined she'd hate them. This is the first time she'd really had any change in her life. Amen grew up in the same house since she was a baby, went to school with the same group of kids since pre-school. And now, she was being forced away from everybody she loved to go to some other stupid school. It was completely her ex's fault.

She'd made the mistake of dating somebody who was apparently completely insane. After two dates, her ex-girlfriend was proclaiming her love and wanting to practically move in. After she literally could not get the girl to leave her alone, she put a restraining order on her and moved to another school across town.

She hated this. Amen hated the idea of starting completely new with everybody. Shaking her head, Amen bundled her thick hair in one hand and pulled it over one shoulder. Amen Hamilton-Greene was the kind of girl that could wear nearly anything and still look adorable; possessing bright, piercing eyes and long raven hair, Amen was stunning.

She took a deep breath and looked around, swallowing hard. Amen was early; so early, nobody was even at the school yet. The raven-haired girl sighed heavily and pulled a cigarette from her purse, licking her lips before placing it between them and lighting it. It was probably her worst habit, one that her daddy really wasn't fond of. Papa, on the other hand, always just shrugged it off.

That was one of the things that she had a feeling wasn't going to fly at the new school, having two dads. At the other school, everybody that mattered had grown up around Jamie and Cameren, it didn't faze them. These kids? They probably were never even around gay parents. She'd actually grown highly defensive of her parents, not hesitating to jump to their rescue at any sign of disdain.

Amen hadn't even realized how long she'd been sitting on the hood of her 1970 red nova until she heard a bus blare it's horn and her eyes flew open. "Shit," She mumbled, dropping the cigarette on the ground and stomping it out. That was all she needed, getting a fine for smoking on the premises on the first day. Sighing, Amen took a deep breath and locked her car, walking inside.

It took her about half an hour to get everything straightened out to get her schedule and nearly another twenty minutes to figure out where she was going. Frowning, she finally got to her English class. Amen walked into the room and sat down in one of the only empty seats, swallowing hard. Next to her was a boy with long dark hair who looked.. less than pleasant. Amen just shrugged it off, looking around as her eyes found a girl that looked a bit younger, with light curls and a cross around her neck. She sat a bit tense and Amen raised a brow, intrigued.

Clare had arrived to class early in hopes of catching Ms. Dawes before Eli entered the room, but she had stepped out before Clare got a chance to talk to her. She was uncomfortable having a class with Eli, and even more so being partners with him. It had been her intention to ignore the boy after he returned to school; but she obviously had no such luck thus far.  
>Ms. Dawes returned to the room a few minutes before class started, which gave Clare the chance to talk to her before being assigned something else: a chance that she quite literally jumped at. "Ms. Dawes?" Her soft voice questioned, and she approached her with a timid smile. "I was wondering if, well, I could switch writing partners..?"<br>Sure, she could have gone into more detail. But it wasn't really a teacher's right to ask why anyways, although she was sure it was apparent. Ms. Dawes looked up at her from her desk with a look of understanding, "You know, you can't always get out of situations like these, Miss Edwards."  
>"I know, and I'm sorry but-" Ms. Dawes held up her hand, telling her to stop so that she could continue. "But you're in luck. We have a new student. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to work with you." Clare turned around, scanning the room quickly for a new face, and Ms. Dawes gestured for Amen to join them at the front of the room.<br>"Amen, this is Clare. She'll be your writing partner." Clare smiled brightly at the dark-haired girl, and gave Ms. Dawes a thankful look- to which she received a friendly wink. "Go sit down girls, it's time I start class now."

Without realizing it, Amen was still staring at Clare when she realized she had been. Gasping, she nearly tossed the notebook on the ground. "Uh, what?" Amen walked up to the desk, offering a polite smile to the girl then the teacher. She took a deep breath, hesitating as Clare walked away, looking at the teacher. "Er, it's.. it's actually Aye-min.. instead of Ah-men." With that, the brunette spun on her heel awkwardly and walked back to her seat, looking at Clare. Was she really expected to spend time with this girl and not be attracted to her?

Licking her lips, Amen leaned forward as she rested her chin on her hand and raised a brow at Clare. "So.. what do partners do in this class? My old school wasn't really big on group projects." She bit her lip lightly, letting her eyes wander over Clare's body when she wasn't looking at her before lifting her gaze quickly and flashing a smile.

Clare was glad that she had told Ms. Dawes the correct pronunciation of her name, otherwise she would have been calling her 'Ah-men'. She smiled, more out of relief that she was no longer partners with Eli than anything else, but she was happy to meet the new girl. Clare had always been one for new friends.  
>"Well, we just edit each other's writing, usually. But sometimes we have video projects." She was curious as to why the girl was now going to Degrassi, but didn't ask just yet. With them being writing partners, she was sure they'd have plenty of time to get to know each other better.<p>

Amen and Clare talked for a little bit more until Ms. Dawes had nearly scolded them for talking, causing them to exchange tiny little grins before finally focusing on the short stories they'd been assigned. Amen glanced up, biting the end of her pen as she watched Clare quietly. She was her dream girl and the complete opposite of herself all in one. Biting her lip lightly, the brunette just shook her head as the bell rang to dismiss them and stood up, making plans with Clare to hang out before leaving.


	2. Don't Be Careful

Amen looked around, fixing up her room. She was nervous, with having planned a sleepover with Clare. Biting her lip, Amen shook her head and blew out the candles she'd lit. What the fuck was she thinking? It was a sleepover, not a date night. Putting the candles away, Amen spread out her purple and black zebra print comforter before smiling to herself. She tied her hair in a loose fishnet braid before walking downstairs and making sure she had lots of snacks and moving for the night. "Papa!" She called out. No answer. "Daddy?" That finally spurred an answer and Amen asked him to go get ice cream for them, looking up when she heard the door ring. Amen smiled brightly and walked to the door, pulling it open. "Hey there, Edwards."

Truth be told, she was nervous. Clare had been to plenty of sleepovers with her friends, but part of her felt like this was different. Although, she wasn't really sure why; so she tried to shrug it off.  
>She smiled brightly when Amen opened the door, greeting her by her last name. "Hey!" Clare hugged the girl softly, trying to reassure herself that this was just another sleepover, and that Amen was just a friend. "I brought some movies like you asked."<p>

Amen smiled brightly and hugged Clare back for a second before pulling away. "Hey! Thanks, Clare. I have movies too, but I figured a little variety's always good." She pulled away and walked inside, taking Clare's hand and tugging her inside. "My parents aren't home. Well, my dad is but that's it. He won't bother us though."  
>Amen smiled brightly and bit her lip, leading Clare upstairs and flopping on the chair in the corner of her room. "You know, I haven't really had a lot of slumber parties or anything. I mean, I had friends at my other school but none of them really.. felt comfortable sleeping over, I guess."<p>

"Oh?" She questioned, setting her clothes down near Amen's bed. She wondered why people wouldn't want to stay the night. Amen was nice, why would they feel uncomfortable? Clare shrugged, and plopped herself on the bed.  
>"Well, we'll have to make sure tonight is extra fun for you." She laughed slightly, observing the room she was in. It was pretty much like any other girl's room: makeup, clothes, accessories, various band posters, things like that. It put her at ease a little to see what kind of things she was into. "So what should we watch first?" Clare pulled the movies from her bag, and handed them to Amen so she could choose.<p>

She smiled faintly, nodding. "Yeah, they uh.. I'm a lesbian. And, even though I didn't like any of them, most weren't really open enough to it to stay with me." Amen shrugged, not really minding before looking to Clare. She wasn't sure how Clare would take her sexuality.  
>The brunette grabbed the movies, looking through them before gasping. "You like A Walk to Remember? I adore this movie." She smiled brightly, looking down at the case, then at Clare. "Could we watch this?"<p>

Clare wasn't really one to judge anybody for their sexuality. As far as she was concerned, that was like judging people for their hair color. She smiled reassuringly, as if telling Amen that she didn't mind. After Amen chose the movie, Clare practically squealed, "Yes!" It was one of her favorite movies after all.  
>Amen smiled happily and got up to put the movie in. Clare moved over a bit on the bed, giving her room to lay down too, if she wanted. She was trying to be nonchalant in her efforts to make Amen feel like she was okay with it- but she was sure that it all came off very obvious.<br>There was a small knock on Amen's door, and her dad walked in with a few things he had picked up for them as the store. "Here you go girls." He seemed very friendly, and Clare smiled up at him with her friendly smile. "Thank you so much! I'm Clare, it's nice to meet you." She held her hand out awkwardly as a greeting, and a slight blush formed on her cheeks.

Amen smiled brightly, nodding towards her dad. "That's my dad, Jamie." Jamie nodded and reached out, shaking her hands. "Hello, Clare! Aren't you cute? It's nice to meet you too, sweetheart. Well, I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything, I'm just down the hall!" Jamie just raised a brow before walking out. (i feel like that's a total Mean Girls moment.)  
>Amen smiled lightly and moved to sit on the bed, looking at Clare. "I figure I should warn you too, I have gay dads." She nodded to the door. "I call him dad, the other one, I call papa. Cliche gay family," Amen laughed and looked over at her with a smile. "I'm glad you don't mind. About my being a lesbian, I mean. Not many people take it as well as you."<p>

It was a relief that her dad was so friendly, or..one of them. Clare was pretty accepting, even if she was religious. She thought that God loved everyone equally, and she never judged anyone who didn't deserve it. "He's nice." She said softly upon him leaving.  
>Amen had changed the subject quickly, to something that Clare wasn't sure she wanted to talk about. She was already feeling weird about this sleep over; and the fact that Amen liked girls only made it worse. Only because, well, she found herself starting to wonder if she liked Amen as more than a friend. But before she started blushing again, Clare scolded herself for over thinking, and nodded at Amen. "I don't see why it would be a problem. You're my friend."<p>

Amen couldn't help but smile brightly, nodding. "You're sweet." She bit her lip, staring up at Clare for a second before finally clearing her throat. When she managed to avert her eyes, she realized the screen was black. When had the movie even ended?  
>Amen thought for a second before smiling. "Hey, idea.. what if we played truth or dare?" She raised a brow and looked at the younger girl with a big smile, biting her lip. "I have an app on my phone, we wouldn't even need to make ones up!"<p>

Clare thought for a second, then shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Amen smiled brightly at her, and put their names into the phone. It was Clare's turn first. "Okay Clare, truth or dare?" She flashed a smile at her, and Clare looked away. Maybe she was being a chicken, but she was a little scared to choose dare yet. Who knew what the app would say?  
>"Truth." She answered shyly, eliciting a laugh from Amen. The phone flashed for a second, and the screen read 'What did you want to be when you were little?' "So?" Amen asked, inspecting the girl innocently. "I wanted to be a doctor." Clare laughed, "I don't remember why, now that I think about it." The two girls giggled a bit for a second, then Clare took the phone from Amen playfully. "So, truth or dare?"<p>

Amen smiled brightly to herself, watching him for a second before tipping her head. "I bet you did because you like helping people.. I could tell that." She nodded, chuckling and biting her lip. "I used to want to be a prosecuter, just because I like to argue."  
>Amen laughed loudly before biting her lip. "But, dare!" She waited, looking at Clare. Clare hit the dare button before laughing loudly at the dare, showing Amen. The screen said 'Bark like a dog.' Amen slapped her forehead, laughing hysterically before calming herself. "Okay; okay." She took a deep breath before yapping like a chihuaha, laughing once more.<p>

The two went back and forth playing truth or dare for a while, laughing hysterically at the random funny things the app had them do. Amen had just been dared to sing a song, while playing the air guitar, which left the two almost out of breath from laughing so hard. "Where do they come up with these things?" Clare said with a laugh, as Amen joined her on the bed again.  
>"I guess I'll choose dare." She said, sure that she'd only have to do something funny, like she had to do the last time she chose dare. Amen smiled, and gestured for Clare to press dare. Her face went almost white when the screen showed text. 'Kiss the cutest person in the room.'<p>

Amen's laugh cut short quickly and she cleared her throat. "We can choose another!" She smiled gently, pursing her lips. She hit the dare button once more, grinning. The screen read 'tell a kiddy joke from childhood.' Amen smirked curiously, looking up at her.  
>"Well?" Amen giggled softly, biting her lip. "Hit me with your best shot!" She smiled, laying back on the bed and looking up at Clare. She was curious for what Clare had up her sleeve.<p>

Clare's cheeks were a bright shade of red, even after Amen changed the dare to another one. It took her a minute to regain her composure, and even then she seemed flustered. "Uhh, h-how do you make a tissue dance?" She said softly, keeping her eyes off of Amen. "You put a boogie in it."  
>She feigned a laugh, but it was obvious that she was still uncomfortable. Clare looked at Amen's phone again, and immediately sighed with relief. It was almost 2 AM; she could suggest they sleep soon. "Would you mind if we got ready for bed?" She asked timidly, finally making eye contact with the girl again.<p>

Amen nodded and smiled gently, just wanting to put Clare at ease. She wanted to keep her around for a long time, even if it just meant by being friends. "Of course. I'll go change in the bathroom. You can change in here. Just close the door, then when it's open, I'll know it's safe." Amen nodded and smiled, grabbing a pair of her pajamas out of her dresser before walking to the bathroom.  
>Amen took a deep breath as she got to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and untied her braid, shaking her hair out before getting changed. The door was still closed by the time Amen came back and she sat in the hallway, humming softly as she waited.<p>

Clare got dressed quickly, but took a minute to calm her nerves before opening the door. "Oh, sorry." She didn't mean to keep Amen waiting. For the most part, she seemed to be back to her normal self. But Clare was good at putting on a calm facade; she did live with two parents who were constantly fighting, after all.  
>Amen let Clare get into her bed first, so she could shut off the light. There was silence for a while. Clare was sure Amen had fallen asleep, but she figured she'd try anyways. "Uhh, Amen?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to see if she was awake. The only reason why she did, was because she knew it would keep her mind quiet.<p>

Amen yawned lightly but rolled on her side to look at the faint silhouette of Clare's head and she propped her own up on her hand. "Yeah?" Amen bit her lip, whisperng back to her gently.  
>Amen liked her, a lot. And this was typical gay love story. Gay girl or boy falls for straight friend. But, movies weren't like real life. Straight people didn't just randomly fall for the same sex. Amen took a deep breath and waited for her to answer.<p>

Clare wasn't sure if she was happy that Amen was awake, or if she was upset about it; but she didn't allow herself to think too much. If she did, she'd back out. Clare propped herself up, too, and turned to Amen. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but didn't. Instead, she leaned forward quickly, and pressed her lips to Amen's.

Amen's eyes widened at first before fluttering shut, lifting one hand to push her away but she put it on Clare's cheek instead. Holding her face gently, Amen leaned into her and kissed her slowly. She wasn't about to pressure Clare, so she just kept the kiss light and short before pulling away slowly.  
>Amen didn't question it, figuring Clare was probably freaking out on the inside. Biting her lip, she leaned close and kissed the corners of her lips gently once more before laying her head back down. "Goodnight, Clare."<p> 


End file.
